


Adolescence

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [13]
Category: Unusual Dragon Hoards - iguanamouth
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Transition, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take the cats! Take the cats!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eos_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/gifts).



> Prompt: Will Kittens Dragon give away their hoard to Cats Dragon when the kittens grow up, and does Cats Dragon give Kittens Dragon the ensuing kittens?

"Take the cats! Take the cats!" Kitten Dragon dropped in an exhausted heap on Cat Dragon's doorstep and snorted a huff of fiery air until the meowing mostly grown cats prudently leaped off her back into Cat's entryway.

"Well, isn't this sudden?" Cat said mildly, a slight cackle of amusement behind her glowing green eyes.

Kitten's orange spines flared upward. "I like kittens. Sleepy little kittens. Cute, purring little kittens. I'll take every little kitten I can get my paws on. But cats!"

The 'cats' were mewing and interestedly checking out Cat's blue scales. "Good. I'll take them." She laughed.


End file.
